Innocent Love
by Akachiii
Summary: Hatsune Miku is well-known for having a cool yet feisty attitude. She is not interested in being in a relationship and she hates it when people flirts with her but then, that doesn't mean, she would not have her fun too. So, who will obtain her attention? Do they managed to even get her attention? The Red Rose's attention.


"Miku" A soft, deep voice says, gently shaking the teenage girl up, "Wake up, it's a school day, damnit."

Miku groaned in her sleep, "Five more minutes, shh..." This irked the other person. He is totally not a morning person afterall.

"Miku, I swear to God," He started, "If you don't wake up, I will literally pull you off the bed and drag you down the stairs by your leg." He warned but it seemed useless, since he is practically talking to a log since his sibling is still asleep. This caused the guy to sighed in exaperation. For goodness's sake! He thought, feeling quite annoyed.

"Miku, wake the fuck up!" He roared which caused to the said girl to jolt up awake, turquoise hair flying everywhere and some stucked to her face due to her dried up drool.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" She said, "Sheesh" She wiped her drool off using the back of her hand lazily, "Don't be a pissbaby, gosh" She got out of her bed, glaring at her brother who rolled his eyes at her.

"Yeah, whatever, at leat you're finally up, baby sister." He mused, shrugging as he walked out of the room, "Breakfast is ready, by the way. Oh and get ready too, sleepyhead." His voice echoes throughout the hallway.

"What a jerk" She muttered under breath as she looked around her room to find her hygiene necessities and her towel which is hanging on the wall a few meters from the bedroom door.

Before she went to the bathroom, she rushed towards her closet and took out her well-ironed school uniform and placed the clothes on her bed.

She then went to her bathroom which is conveniently connected to her room to have a quick shower.

* * *

After that, she went out of her bathroom, only in a towel. She sighed, as she rumaged through her drawers to get her undergarment, she dropped her towel in the process and slipping them on. "Bras are annoying as hell." She thought before clasping the hook behind her back.

After that, she slipped into her school uniform which consist of, a red and black checkered skirt and white button-up long sleeve shirt.

She also wore her grey sweater and her legs were covered up by her black opaque stockings. It was almost winter so it's pretty cold outside.

"Being a girl is expensive." Miku sighed once she finally finished everything. She then placed her towel on her chair to let them dry off.

She then proceed to comb her hair, untangling the annoying knots in her hair. "Oww..." She winced at the feeling of her hair getting pulled by the comb itself. Looking at the mirror, she smiled to herself.

Her bangs were sweep across her forehead nicely and her hair now looked soft and smoot after getting all the knots undone. Her hair reached until her waist.

"Done!" She chiped and with that she went out of her room - closing the door in process - and head downstairs for breakfast.

"Ah, pancakes!" She sniffed the air that filled with the mouth-watering aroma of food. Delicious food that is. Her dad is a great cook after all.

"Morning." She greeted them as she entered the dining room.

"Morning, baby sister" Miku greeted back, munching onto the pancake in his mouth.

Miku made a face of disgust, "Don't speak with your mouth full, bro" She chided him playfully while Mikuo just rolled his eyes at her, continuing eating his meal.

"Morning, sweetie." Her mom kissed her on the cheek, "How was your sleep?"

"It was great" She answered bluntly, while taking a sandwich from the table and sat down in her seat, next to her brother.

Taking a bite on her food, her dad entered the room with a plate of bacon and eggs. It smelled good and he placed them on the table, "Eat up."

"Oh my God, it looks so good!" Both Miku and Mikuo exclaimed, mouth watering.

Miku grabbed a some eggs and bacon too, placed them on her plate after she finished eating her sandwich.

"Yum!" She took a bite of her food, savoring it all up.

"Won't you get fat, if you eat so much?" Her brother teased her, smirking. He finished his meal, it seemed. He wipes his mouth with a napkin.

"Oh shut your trap up, bro." Miku hissed through her teeth, in annoyance.

* * *

After finishing their breakfast, they bid their goodbye to their parents and went off to school.

Mikuo was walking alongside with her sister, "Gosh, I'm surprised that you're still single, baby sis." He spoke, finally breaking the silence between them, "Guys are all over you yet you still rejected them, heck even some girls developed a crush on you!"

Miku just groaned in annoyance yet again for who knows how many times, "I'm not interested. Okay?"

"Fucking brutal." Mikuo faked a gasp, "Oh, how will they reacted to this when they know that the so-called goody-two shoes they used to know acts like this." He placed his hand on the forehead, oh-so-dramatically.

"Oh, how sad." Miku laughed bitterly, "But - I don't really care, to be honest."

"Of course, you don't Miku." Mikuo sighed, "Cold."

School has been a pain in the ass for them, I mean, when are they not?

Miku has changed drastically over the years from a young kind innocent child to a beautiful 16 years old young lady.

Her body changed over the years and the right curves developing here and there - unfortunaly for her, it caught a lot of unwanted attention from the hormonal guys and she still cussed a lot but still kept he good reputation at school.

She has that spicy attitude which made her has that 'cool and rebellious' aura around her but somehow, the teachers still liked her. Her voice was sweet, melodious as if she was singing yet still held venom hidden under her tone every time a guy tried to seduced or flirted with her. She was the very definition of a rose, a red rose. Very passionate and beautiful yet dangerous. She also can pull off a seductive look, if she tried.

Mikuo, on the other hand, from a cute young boy to a hot 18 years old, with his messy and ruffled turquoise hair, lean toned body and green-blue eyes that seemed to held that playful glint in them that caused the girls to swooned over him a lot.

His voice was deep, smooth like velvet-like. Mikuo was pretty protective of Miku, older brother instinct which was normal. Mikuo, compared to his sister, was considered as the calmer version of her due to his laid back nature yet somehow still managed to look suave and sexy.

* * *

Once they have reached to the school, they made their separated ways to their class. Mikuo was in his senior year while Miku is in her sophomore year. Mikuo, her older brother is only two years older than Miku. They practically looked the same, minus their hair length and voice, and of course their genders.

Miku entered her classroom and was greeted by a petite blond girl with her signature hair bow on her head - who tackled her into a hug, "Morning, Miku!" How can one be so energetic in the morning? On a Monday, even?

"Morning, Rin." Miku smiled at her, hugging her back.

"Hey, babe." A voice purred which caused Miku gazed to harden like cold ice. She could feel Rin stiffened in her hold, she practically hear her hissing in protest. "Damnit, I fucking hate that guy. What a bother." Her thoughts flood through her mind but she just smiled at the guy - who was quite popular with the girls and was very well-know for his good looks and grades, Yuma.

His pink hair was all ruffled up, which made him look hot. He looked sleepy like he just woken up from his sleep.

"Oh, good morning!" She chirped, faking a giggle, "Didn't see you there!" She said through her teeth.

He pouted, "Eh, that's so mean!" He whined, trying to act all cute to her attention.

She groaned internally, fighting the urge to punch him in the face.

"This is going to be quite a long day, huh?" She thought bitterly.

* * *

A/N: Wow, my writing has changed over the years, huh? It's been, what, 3 years, maybe since I started doing this story. It was originally a fluff innocent puppy love but I was still a kid back then.

Now, I can barely even write fluff. Also, compared to my old draft of Innocent Love, it doesn't seemed so innocent. And the whole plot of this story changed too, surprisingly. I was planning to stick to the original plot but ended up going with the flow since that's how I usually do. Okay, I should stop rambling.

! By the way, quick warning: there's going to be a lot of cussing, and mention of sexual things (sexual jokes, etc) so I'm marking this a M for mature. Thank you for reading! Have a nice day. You can drop some reviews, if you'd like. Love you!

Peace out!


End file.
